Petite Demoiselle
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Fire Fox (Nathaniel) está más que harto del apodo "amistoso" que le pusó Chat Noir y quiere que se lo cambie. Sin embargo, pronto deseara no haberse quejado. (*Light* Adrien aka Chat Noir/ Future! Nathaniel aka Fire Fox) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, mi gente!**

 **¿Adivinad quién cayo en las redes de esta linda pareja? ¡Exacto, yo! :D**

 **Aun me gusta el LadyNoir, pero es que estos dos me han llegado hondo al kokoro *-***

 **Y me vale muy poco lo que vayan a decir de mi las malas lenguas por eso, si no os gusta no leáis.**

 **Y al resto, espero que os agrade :3**

* * *

 **— PETITE DEMOISELLE —**

* * *

Un akuma atacaba la ciudad. Los tres héroes de París lo combatían con puños de hierro... o, bueno, el significado que tienen ellos de combatir con puño de hierro.

Ladybug estaba por usar su Lucky Charm, pero para invocar el poder antes necesitaba una distracción. Chat Noir, como siempre, no es que fuera de mucha ayuda aunque lo intentase, así que a Fire Fox no le quedó más remedio que pensar rápido para ayudar a su compañera.

De un movimiento, lanzó su escudo como boomeran y le dio de lleno al akuma, que obvio se cabreó con el héroe zorro. Le dio la espalda a Ladybug para lanzar un ataque a Fire Fox y este fácilmente se habría protegido con el escudo si Chat no hubiera sido más rápido y paró el ataque al que le iba dirigido a su compañero con su bastón.

Mientras Ladybug ponía en práctica el objeto que le dejó el Lucky Charm, el felino le dedicó a su compañero zorro una mirada penetrante y asesina. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Fire Fox todavía se encojia un poco ante esa mirada de pocos amigos a la que estaba acostumbrado. ¿Qué había hecho para caerle tan mal al felino?

— ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó la heroína usando su cura miraglosa, después se acercó a sus dos compañeros con una sonrisa radiante.

Los tres alzaron sus manos en el aire y las chocaron a la vez.

— ¡Fire Fox, de verdad que eso fue rápido! —dijo Ladybug— Ni siquiera hizo falta el Clataclysm de Chat. ¡Muy bien!

— Gracias —dijo el chico pelirrojo sonrojándose un poco.

El gato frunció todavía más el ceño. En ese momento el Miraculous de Ladybug comenzo a sonar.

— Sí, muy bien hecho _Foxy_ —dijo el rubio con veneno en su voz. Le golpeó un poco el pecho semi descubierto con su baston—. Claro, ¡si descontamos el hecho de que casi te matan! ¡¿En qué pensabas soltando tu escudo?!

Fire Fox literalmente hizo honor a su nombre cuando del enfado llamas comenzaron a cubrirle.

— Solo quería ayudar a Ladybug. Y no me llames Foxy, no soy papel higiénico —se defendió el pelirrojo ofendido.

— Tampoco un buscador de internet, pero te haces llamar Fire Fox —Chat como siempre fue rápido con su respuesta irónica.

— ¡Ya basta! —chilló Ladybug poniéndose en medio de ambos. Su Miraculous continuaba pitando— Chat, Fire no es idiota, se sabe defender solo y Fire, Chat solo trata de protegerte —cosa que sobretodo a ella le parecía extraña, con lo inconsciente que era siempre el rubio antes de la llegada del héroe más bajito—. ¡Así que resuelvan sus diferencias! Yo me tengo que ir ya antes que mi transformación termine.

Y con esas palabras usó su Yo-Yo para dejar atrás a los dos héroes en la torre Eiffel. La mirada de Chat había perdido un poco de intensidad y ahora solo se notaba preocupación en ella. Sin embargo, Fire no era capaz de decir si era preocupación real o fingida.

— Jamás vuelvas a soltar tu escudo, Foxy —ordenó con voz dura.

Y sin más le dio la espalda y se disponía a usar su bastón para irse cuando...

— Y tú jamás vuelvas a llamarme Foxy —ordenó el otro con voz fuertemente despectiva, tanto que Chat se giro mirando sorprendido a su compañero—. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo odio?

Una sonrisa felina apareció en los labios del héroe felino, dispuesto a dar un golpe se fue acercando lentamente al otro. El gato demostraría ser más astuto que el zorro.

— Está bien, solo por tu heroicidad de hoy seré bueno y no te llamaré más así —sorpresivamente tomó la mano de Fire Fox y la besó gentilmente antes de que el más bajo pudiera reaccionar y quitar su mano sorprendido y un poco asqueado. Chat siguió sonriendole a pesar del gesto—. Nos vemos, _Demoiselle._

Pero el zorro lo agarró del brazo para que no se pudiera ir.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó un poco sonrojado.

Chat Noir mostró los dientes.

— Tu nuevo apodo, _ma petite Demoiselle_ —respondió simplemente.

El chico se sonrojo todavía más, no sabía si de vergüenza o de ira.

— Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Chat, ya lo pillo —le soltó el brazo suspirando—. Vale, puedes llamarme Foxy.

Sin embargo...

— Ummm —el gato puso una falsa pose pensativa antes de sonreír sardónico—, pues va a ser que no. Me quedo con el nuevo, me gusta más y te queda mejor. ¡Nos vemos, petite Demoiselle!

Se fue rápidamente de ahí para que Fire Fox no lo pudiese cojer y lo dejó solo con un sonrojo increíblemente notable.

Todo París pudo escuchar perfectamente al más reciente héroe gritar "¡MALDITO GATO SARNOSO!" después de eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el Françoise Dupont, Nathaniel casi no había dormido, su maldito compañero de batallas y su broma de mal gusto le robaron el sueño, ¡y aun por encima cuando cogía un lápiz solo era capaz de dibujar a ese rubio! ¡Maldito seas mil veces, Chat Noir!

Por otra parte, esa mañana Adrien parecía una copia de Marinette todo el rato mirando a la nada y suspirando de vez en cuando recordando el rostro del héroe zorro. Tenía su gracia como desde el principio lo había odiado creyendo que le robaria el corazón a su Lady y en vez de eso fue el mismo quien cayó tontamente enamorado.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

* * *

— ¿Cómo estas hoy, ma petite Demoiselle? —preguntó Chat con galantería intentado besarle la mano a Fire Fox, pero este no se lo permitió.

— ¡CIERRA AHORA MISMO TU FELINA BOCA! —exclamó el héroe zorro totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado ¡Oh, por su kwami, cuanto lo odiaba!

— ¿Pero qué me he perdido? —preguntó Ladybug extrañada, siendo mortalmente ignorada.

Sí, bastante interesantes iban a ser las cosas ahora.

* * *

 **Ma petite Demoiselle = Mi pequeña Damisela XD**

 **Se me ocurrió mientras leía fics de estos dos, Chat siempre le dice a Fire Fox "zorrito" y "My Lord". Pero por alguna razón eso me incomoda xD Así que aquí cambié "zorrito" por "Foxy", que viene a ser lo mismo pero ñeee XD. Y si para Chat Ladybug es "Lady" y Marinette es "Princess", Fire Fox también debería ser algo por el estilo, así que termine escogiendo "damisela" XD**

 **Espero que os gustase. :"3**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**


	2. Especial navidad

**— PETITE DEMOISELLE —**

 _ **Especial Navidad**_

* * *

Adrien estaba desaparecido. Nathaniel lo hubiera creído una broma, si no se hubiera enterado por la secretaría del señor Agreste.

— Lo lamento, no sé nada de Adrien —contestó cuando la voz volvió a él, despues de la sorpresa.

Y lo siguiente que le llegó fue el sonido de la otra línea del teléfono cortándose. Nathaniel bufó, no podía creer que realmente los ricos fueran tan estirados como para ni siquiera despedirse como era debido si no obtenían lo que querían. Pero había algo más importante que le reconcomía en ese momento.

— ¿Quién sería tan malvado como para raptar a un chico en Navidad? —comentó el pelirrojo, traumatizado.

El kwami zorro observó a su portador con ojos desorbitados. Exactamente igual a su portador, Buurn era bastante callado, y muy maduro también, pero en cuanto veía la oportunidad, montaba un drama de todo.

— ¡SECUESTRADO EL DÍA DE NAVIDAD! —gritó el ser, completamente aterrorizado— ¿QUIÉN, EN NOMBRE DE LOS MIRACULOUS, ES EL JOVEN DESDICHADO?

— Adrien Agreste —le informó—, ya sabes, el modelo súper famoso de mi clase. Sospechan que lo han raptado por dinero. Menudo regalo de Navidad.

— ¡QUE HORRIBLE! —exclamó Buurn— ¡ENTREMOS YA EN ACCIÓN!

Nathaniel simplemente asintió.

— Buurn: ¡Aviva el calor! —exclamó el joven la frase que necesitaba para que el kwami zorro fuese absorbido por el brazalete que llevaba escondido debajo de su sueter, para así poder transformarse en el héroe que representaba el fuego: Fire Fox.

El chico salió por la ventana de su piso, ahora vacío, esperando que su padre no volviese a casa antes que él, usando su escudo como transporte por el aire. Pues sabía bien que si no lo usaba así, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo derretiría en seguida toda la nieve al rededor de él y eso es algo que sin duda no quería. No quería alertar a ningún villano haciendo desaparecer la nieve repentinamente.

— Vamos a ver —comenzó a hablar consigo mismo, llendo por las calles casi desiertas—, si yo secuestrase a alguien, ¿dónde lo escondería?

Al darse cuenta de que ni tan siquiera era capaz de imaginarse a si mismo haciendo algo tan cruel, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Adrien nunca le hizo nada malo, en realidad nunca le hizo nada de nada, desistió. Algo que le hizo molestarse consigo mismo sobremanera, pues sabía que en un secuestro hasta el más mínimo segundo era importante.

— Será mejor que me dirija a la Mansión Agreste, a ver si los villanos han contactado.

Y ahí se dirigía, y hubiera llegado, de no ser por...

— ¡CATACLYSM!

Fire Fox se paró en secó. Ese había sido su compañero de batallas invocando su poder, no cabía duda de ello, y además se le escuchaba realmente enfadado.

"¡Será que Lady y Chat encontrarón a los secuestradores!" —pensó felizmente, dirigiéndose rápidamente al centro de París, donde escuchó gritar al felino.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el calor abrasante que su cuerpo tenía contenido, el héroe zorro se quedó helado por la escena que vio.

Chat Noir, completamente sólo y con cara de desquiciado, estaba a punto de usar su Cataclysm para tirar abajo el árbol gigante de Navidad de la plaza, sin motivo aparente.

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! ¡DETENTE!" —quisó gritar, pero las palabras no le salían.

Asombrado, vio como gracias al cielo la lucidez pareció regresar al gato, un segundo antes de tocar el tronco del árbol.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo! —se exclamó a si mismo, casi sollozando.

Entonces, su vista verdosa se posó en uno de los carteles del perfume de Gabriel Agreste, en el que salia Adrien, y la furia volvió a su rostro.

Fire Fox le escuchó gritar mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cartel y lo hacía añicos, sin ningún remordimiento.

Imperceptiblemente el héroe zorro tragó saliva, él siempre había visto a Chat Noir tan seguro de si mismo y ahora, en soledad, le veía derrumbarse sobre la nieve, todavía mas quebrado que ese cártel.

Él se había dado cuenta de que el gato no lo había roto solo para desquitarse de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, si no que había algo más. Notó odio en sus ojos verdosos, antes de ver con satisfacción como la imagen del joven modelo se destruía.

Chat Noir odiaba a Adrien. Casi no era capaz de creerlo, que su compañero, el siempre burlón y sonriente gato, pudiese odiar a alguien y sobretodo a alguien tan inofensivo como el joven Agreste, hasta el punto de querer verle destruido.

El héroe vestido de naranja casi pudo escuchar su corazón romperse al escuchar sollozar al héroe felino. Fue en ese momento, olvidando completamente la razón por la que estaba fuera, que decidió acercarse a él. No sabía que era lo que le había sucedido, probablemente ni siquiera se lo diría, y él era terrible tratando de consolar, pero al menos trataría apoyarlo aunque fuera un poco.

— Esto no tiene sentido, supongo que está noche también estaré sólo —escuchó susurrar a Chat.

Al zorro se le estrujó el corazón, le comprendía perfectamente. Cuantas veces él mismo había llorado por las noches, sintiéndose un nada que no le importaba a nadie. Claro, eso era antes de Buurn. Ahora Nathaniel sabía que podía contar con su kwami, pues el pequeño zorrito también se sentía solo sin su gemela, la kwami de la heroína Volpina. El héroe pelirrojo tomo todo el valor que le aportaba la mascara y se dirigió al felino para ser para él algo que siempre quiso para si mismo, alguien material al que si le importase y pudiese animarle.

— Mejor vuelve a mirar, gatito —se atrevió a decir Fire Fox, mientras aterrizaba en la nieve detrás de él.

El rubio se tensó en el acto al reconocer la voz por la que latía su corazón. Sólo se creyó que realmente estuviera hay cuando repentinamente la nieve debajo de él se derritió, dejando una sensación cálida bajo sus piernas.

Chat Noir sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que estaba totalmente y, sin posibilidad de salvación, atrapado en la oscuridad, pero el fuego controlado que le provocaba la existencia de Fire Fox le procuraba tanto luz como cobijo en esa inmensa cueva de _no tan_ soledad.

Aun así, no perdió las ganas de jugar un poco co. él.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz juguetona, sin darse la vuelta.

Fire parpadeó y suspiró, un poco hastiado, de bajón o no, el gatito era un pesado de cuidado.

— Oh, vamos, Chat, lo sabes —se quejó un poco, tocándole el brazo, dándole una sensación de calor en esa parte del cuerpo—. Soy yo, Foxy.

Chat Noir sonrió ladinamente, saboreando en silencio la victoria de que su compañero de batallas usase el apodo que le dio para él, o mejor dicho, su ex apodo.

— Lo siento, no conozco a ningún héroe llamado Foxy.

El héroe zorro abrió grandes sus ojos y luego se sonrojó en vergüenza.

"Estúpido gato" —pensó y por inercia quisó quitar su mano de su hombro.

Sin embargo, Chat fue más rápido y apresó su mano, sin hacerle ningún daño en realidad, pero el otro joven captó el mensaje, no apartó su mano del látex negro.

— ¿En serio me harás decirlo? —Fire hizo un pequeño puchero.

La sonrisa de Chat se ensanchó hasta parecer una copia de la de Cheshire Cat.

— Como lo sabes... —aseguró.

Fire Fox quisó maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía. Por otra parte, se trataba de animarle. Así que tragándose todo el orgullo, dijo, casi en un susurró.

— Soy yo, Chat Noir. Soy Demoiselle.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el héroe mayor ya se había levantado y lo había levantado en volandas también a él, haciéndolo girar en el aire como si de una auténtica dama junto a su compañero en un baile se tratase. De en esos momentos ser Nathaniel y no Fire Fox, el chico se tendría más que merecido el apodo que le dieron de "tomate".

— ¡Ma petite Demoiselle! —exclamó Chat, apresando al héroe entre sus brazos y ocultando su rostro marcado de lágrimas en el hueco del hombro del otro— Me alegra tanto verte...

Fire sintió mariposas en su estómago al darse cuenta de que el atrevido gato estaba aprovechando su posición para aspirar su aroma. Sin atreverse a rechazarle, dio gracias a los Miraculous por haber tomado una ducha antes de recibir la llamada y tener el olor a hierba buena de su champoo.

Un momento...

¡LA LLAMADA! ¡ADRIEN!

Apartó bruscamente al otro héroe de si mismo, alarmado.

— ¡No es momento para esto! Tenemos qué...

Y el sonido del reloj le interrumpió, marcando las doce de la noche.

El gato le sonrió tranquilo, sin saber que media ciudad se encontraba en búsqueda de su huida identidad civil.

— Feliz Navidad, Demoiselle.

Y Fire Fox volvió a olvidarse de Adrien, su embotada cabeza adolescente se autoconvenció de que seguro el rubio modelo estaba bien. En este momento, como todos, sólo le importaba el rubio gato. ¿Quién iba a decirle a él que ese mismo año su vida cambiaría tanto como para que el héroe de París le felicitase la navidad? No como un fanático, si no como un compañero.

— Feliz Navidad, Kitty.

En ese momento, una alarmada Ladybug en búsqueda de Adrien llegó donde ellos, pues los había visto desde el aire y creyó que sabrían algo del "chico secuestrado", pero como aterrizó detrás de ellos, al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro y en un plano que invitaba a mal pensar, la mariquita se tensó enseguida y comenzó a carraspear, con un ligero e imperceptible rosa en sus mejillas.

— ¡My Lady! —exclamarón ambos héroes, dándose cuenta de su presencia.

Y Ladybug confundió sus tonos de sorpresa, obviamente porque ninguno esperaba encontrarse con su lider, mucho menos Chat, al no ser día de patrullaje. La heroína pensó que les había chafado una escena de lo mas _romántica._

— Lo siento si interrumpí algo —dijo lo más sería que pudo—, pero el deber nos llama ahora. Adrien Agreste ha desaparecido.

Fire Fox casi pudo escuchar el sonido de la mandíbula de su compañero de batallas cayendo al suelo desprovisto de nieve, al procesar las palabras "Adrien Agreste" y "desaparecido". ¡Buena la había hecho al decidir salir de su casa así como así!

Fire Fox sintió que una incomprensión molesta lo cubría cuando algo de fuego incontrolado comenzó a rodearle. Hace nada Chat parecía desear cortarle la cabeza al joven modelo y ahora lucía más preocupado que si hubieran secuestrado a cualquier otro civil... El zorro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras obvervaba a su compañero. ¿Chat Noir no tenía nada que ver con la desaparición de Adrien, verdad? ¡No, Chat era un héroe! ¡Nunca le haría daño a nadie! ¿Verdad, verdad?

— Adrien Agreste no está secuestrado —habló el gato del antifaz negro, tragándose sus nervios y soltando la cintura en llamas de su compañero, quien se sonrojo todavía más y el fuego a su alrededor se hizo mayor.

No había notado la posición que todavía mantenía con el más alto.

Los ojos azules de Ladybug brillaron imperceptiblemente al mirar fijamente a su compañero de batallas más antiguo.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? —se notaba el alivió en su voz.

El gato asintió efusivamente, llevado por los nervios.

"Justo delante de ti" —pensó y en ese momento su anillo comenzó a pitar.

— Me lo encontré mientras hacía patrullaje yo sólo —mintió—. No lo han secuestrado, él salió a dar una vuelta por su propio pie sin decirle a nadie. ¡Ire a decirle que regrese!

Ladybug asintió muchísimo más aliviada, con su yo-yo salió de la escena, tal vez a la casa Agreste. Chat, por otra parte, estaba dispuesto a salir del campo de visión de su compañero de batallas antes de transformarse en el simplón de Adrien delante de él.

Sin embargo, el chico zorro lo amarró por el brazo mientras su anillo seguía pitando. Le quedaban dos puntos a su Miraculous. Tiempo más que suficiente.

— Chat, ¿por qué odias a Adrien? —le preguntó directo y sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

El héroe abrió amplios sus ojos rasgados, Fire Fox se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía ocultarle a todo el mundo... Bueno, no sabía porque se sorprendía, él era un astuto zorro, al fin y al cabo.

Otro pitido. Sólo quedaba un punto.

— Chat...

— Adrien Agreste es, fue y siempre será mi cárcel —terminó por responderle, deshaciéndose de su agarre y perdiéndose de vista detrás de unos edificios.

Fire Fox observó la luz verde que era significado que su héroe volvía a ser un civil. Estuvo tentado de echar un ojo, pero a pesar de zorro era lo suficientemente caballero (o damisela) como para no meter las narices donde no le llamaban.

 _¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?_ —escuchó la voz de Buurn en su mente, aunque el kwami ya estaba juntando piezas del puzzle más rápido que su portador.

— No tengo ni idea.

Pero esas palabras no dejaran de resonar en su mente, hasta encontrarle sentido.

* * *

Adrien corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión Agreste. Después de volver a ser Adrien descubrió que el frío no le hacía ningún bien a Plagg, deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible para que su kwami entrase en calor.

Estaba a punto de llamar para que le abrieran, cuando la Mariquita apareció tras él.

— Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico dio la vuelta para darle una sonrisa nerviosa a la heroína.

— Ladybug, lo siento, no quería que nadie se preocupase.

Dijo apretando más contra su pecho el gorro de Papá Noel que Marinette le regaló por Navidad y que servía de manta para el helado kwami.

"Sólo aguanta un poco más, Plagg" —pidió Adrien en su fuero interno al sentir como el gatito volador estornudó sobre su pecho.

Por otra parte, la heroína se permitió respirar tranquila. Era cierto lo que Chat le había dicho, Adrien no había sido secuestrado, solo se escapó momentáneamente de casa.

— Esta bien por ahora —dijo la heroína, posando una mano en su hombro, tal y como Fire Fox lo había hecho antes, pero está vez en el otro hombro, con ese gesto Adrien estuvo seguro de que, no importaba el como ni el porque, sus dos compañeros de batallas estarían para él, protegiéndolo, así como él no dudaría de hacer por ellos—, pero no vuelvas a escaparte sin avisar a nadie. La gente que te quiere se preocupa mucho por ti.

Adrien sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. La gente que le quería. Realmente había mucha que guardaba para el modelo un espacio especial en su corazón, por lo buena persona y buen amigo que sabían que era. Sólo... Adrien se había sentido tan sólo en ese momento que se olvido de ellos, o sólo creyó que no le importaba realmente a nadie. Pero todos sus compañeros de clase se habían puesto como locos buscándole y llamando a la policía, hasta los otros dos héroes de París habían salido a la calle aunque no había akuma, sólo por él.

— He sido un tonto, Ladybug —dijo mirando al suelo—. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

La joven se enterneció por la mirada de carnero degollado de Adrien. Sin duda, no podía enfadarse con él. Sobretodo si abrazaba tan sobreprotectoramente el gorro que le regaló siendo Marinette.

— ¡ATCHU! —fue el estornudo dado por Plagg.

En seguida Adrien fingió que fue él mismo quien estornudó.

— Me parece que estoy cogiendo un resfriado —le dijo a su compañera de batallas.

— ¡No me extraña! —exclamó ella, alarmada— ¡Si saliste al frío en manga corta! Ay, Adrien, ¿qué haré contigo?

Él solo río avergonzado, antes de fingir otro estornudo.

* * *

— Gracias por encontrar a mi hijo, Ladybug —el Sr. Agreste miraba a la joven heroína de manera que parecía que él era superior a ella, mirándola con altanería desde arriba de las escaleras.

Nadie notó que en sus ojos brillaba la ganas de retorcerle el cuello a la joven de rojo ante él y después robarle los Miraculous él mismo.

Pero ella había salvado a su hijo. Así que la dejaría tranquila por el momento, no había necesidad de delatarse a si mismo como Hawk Moth todavía.

— No fue nada, Monsieur Agreste, yo siempre estoy para darle una mano a los parisinos —aseguró la joven para luego salir de la mansión escoltada por una Nathalie que tenía los ojos brillosos.

Ella, como muchos parisinos, era una fan acérrima de la heroína, pero delante de su superior no perdería los papeles para pedirle un autógrafo a una niña, por muy súper heroína que fuera.

— ¡Ah, Ladybug, feliciteles la navidad a Chat Noir y Fire Fox de mi parte!

"Y de pasó también a su anillo y a su brazalete..."

La heroína dio la vuelta, sorprendida por el pedido, pero le sonrió al hombre antes de salir por la puerta.

— Eso haré, feliz navidad, Monsieur Agreste.

— Feliz navidad... Ladybug —susurró.

El hombre no sabía porque, pero llevarse cordial con la joven le dejaba un sabor de boca mucho mejor que luchar por robarle los pendientes. Al fin y al cabo, no era culpa de la pobre chica tras la máscara lo que ocurrió con su esposa, pero ella tenía los pendientes aun así y terminaría por tenerlos aunque tuviera que arrancarlos del cadáver de la joven heroína.

* * *

Nathaniel se encontraba desprovisto de zapatos, tumbado en su cama. Con cara melancólica observaba los muñecos de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Fire Fox vestidos de gala en su regazo. Era el regalo de Marinette para él en navidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Buurn a su portador.

Nathaniel simplemente asintió.

— Sí, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Papá no puede venir por su trabajo, sólo una noche corriente más.

— No se si me gusta que estés sólo en Navidad, Nath —le dijo el menor de los gemelos zorro.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

— ¿Sólo? ¡Pero si te tengo a ti, Buurn! —aseguró acariciándole la cabezita al kwami de fuego.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada significativa. Estaban lejos de sus familias en esas fechas tan importantes, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

— Me preguntó si Chat estará bien... —dijo Nath en voz alta.

— Es normal que te preocupes —dijo Buurn, posando sus patitas en la nariz de su portador, para mirarlo a los ojos, dos pares de hermosos ojos turquesa, unos humanos, otros animales, se fundieron en un sólo par de ojos—. No eres el primer Fire Fox que se enamora de Chat Noir, después de todo.

Nathaniel sintió que la vergüenza salió disparada de su estomago a su garganta. Ya no tenía con que negarlo, mucho menos a Buurn, quien notaba los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón cada vez que el felino se le acercaba. Chat Noir seguía siendo un pedante que parecía tenersela jurada, recriminandole el más mínimo error, ¡como si él fuese perfecto en batalla!

"Pero lo hace porque se preocupa por mi seguridad" —pensó, y sin quererlo sonrió. Estaba muy seguro de ello.

Además, desde que comenzó a referirse a él como "Demoiselle", por momentos era mucho más cariñoso con él que al principio y él... él cada vez tenía menos fuerza de voluntad para negarse a sus besos en la palma de la mano y a sus caricias furtivas de "no quería tocarte, en serio, sólo me resbale y no tenía otra cosa a la que agarrarme más allá de tu trasero" entre otras excusas tan pobres como patéticas. En otras palabras, excusas marca Chat Noir.

Casi no podía creerlo, pero era cierto.

 _Estaba cayendo en la seducción de un gato tonto._

Nathaniel sólo asintió a las palabras de su kwami, tenía más que aceptados sus sentimientos por el rubio de ojos verdes rasgados y su vista se fijó en el muñeco de Chat vestido con esmoquin. Por un momento se permitió fantasear que un Chat vestido así de elegante le pedía un baile. En cuanto salió de su mundo de yupi, vio como Buurn jugaba a hacer que los muñecos de Chat y Fire se besarán, obviamente para meterse un poco con él.

— ¡Tonto kwami! —exclamó intentando sonar enfadado, pero su risa le delataba, mientras lanzó la muñeca de Ladybug en su dirección, la cual iba vestida con un vestido rojo moteado hasta las rodillas y bueno... por pura coincidencia de la vida la cabeza del pequeño zorrito quedó atrapada entre las faldas de la muñeca.

Parecía talmente como si Buurn le estuviera viendo los interiores a la heroína de París.

Nathaniel cayó de espaldas en su cama de la risa.

— ¡Buurn, no te creía tan pervertido! —exclamó encantado el humano, mientras que el pequeño zorro se quitaba de encima a la muñeca con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Jamás podre volver a verla a la cara —aseguró, obviamente exagerando.

Sin embargo, a Nathaniel ya se le había ido la gracia y está vez tenía de nuevo al muñeco entre Chat entre sus manos, con mirada perdida.

"Feliz Navidad, Demoiselle"

"Supongo que está noche también estaré sólo"

— ¿Crees qué esté bien? Quiero decir, realmente parecía como que no tenía a nadie con quien pasar la navidad... y luego llegué yo y... y... —y sus ojos esmeralda brillaban de una manera tan hermosa. Sin tapujos ni bromas pesadas. Solo felicidad realmente sentida.

— Quieres pasar la navidad con él —adivinó Buurn, el chico asintió— Bueno, no que quiera asustarte ni nada, pero los Chat Noir de la historia no se hicieron famosos por pensar sus acciones con cabeza fría, mucho menos de ser responsables, precisamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que puede que cometa una locura?

— No, por supuesto que no... —dijo el pequeño kwami rodando los ojos— Pero las estadísticas...

El pelirrojo recordó como Chat había estado a punto de destrozar el árbol de navidad en un arrebato. El kwami no necesitó insinuar nada más.

— ¡Vamos Buurn, tenemos que buscar a un gato rebelde! ¡Aviva el calor!

Y Fire Fox salió de nuevo del piso dejando atrás un brillo naranja, está vez en busca de un rubio distinto.

Segundos después, el teléfono resonó en la casa. Le llamaban para que supiera que Adrien ya estaba sano y salvo en su casa, pero obviamente nadie respondió la llamada.

* * *

— ¿Te encuentras mejor, Plagg?

El kwami se encontraba embutido en una improvisada minicama de muñecas, gruesos pañuelos le servían de cobijas.

— No te preocupes por mi, Adrien, estoy mucho mej... ¿por qué hay dos tus? ¿cuándo llegó el otro? —preguntó de repente el kwami, preocupando a su portador.

— Plagg, aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

Y bien difícil que había sido para él deshacerse de Gorila, ahora que el hombre sabía que el chico tenía un riesgo de fuga mucho mayor que cuando quería ir a un colegio público.

— ¿En serio?

El humano sacó el termómetro de la boca del kwami. 39°. Mucha fiebre para un cuerpecito tan pequeño. No hacía falta decir que Adrien se sentía muy culpable. Si no hubiera tenido ese arrebato...

— Tengo mucho sueño, Adrien.

— ¡No! —exclamó el chico por incercia, casi lagrimeando— ¡No, por favor, no cierres los ojos!

El kwami le miró, casi burlándose, pero sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos por la fiebre.

— Has visto muchas películas. Tranquilo, no me voy a morir sólo por un poco de fiebre.

Adrien no estaba de acuerdo con eso de "sólo un poco" de fiebre.

El gato negro se arrebujó dentro de las mantas, pues aun tiritaba un poco y bostezó. En su fuero interno por supuesto que le echaba la culpa a Adrien de su resfriado, pero sabía que el chico ya se sentía suficientemente culpable.

— Tengo sueño, voy a dormir, buenas noches Adrien.

— Buenas noches, Plagg —le regresó el gesto un tanto inseguro.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y Adrien rápidamente se separó del lugar donde estaba. Le daría mucha vergüenza si le veían de nuevo "jugando" con una casita de muñecas que tenía a los cinco años. Sí, él era "muy niña" a esa edad, para el gusto de su padre.

Gorila fue quien abrió la puerta, sólo para darle paso a Nathalie.

— Joven Agreste, tiene visita.

Adrien se sorprendió mucho por eso.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Visita yo? ¿Quién? —no salia de la curiosidad y el asombro.

— Sus compañeros de clase, Joven Agreste, les hice saber que estaba en casa de nuevo y se han pasado a comprobarlo por ellos mismos. Los tenía muy preocupados.

Adrien salió corriendo de la habitación para, efectivamente, encontrarse con la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, más sus familias, en las puertas de la mansión. Y todos se lanzaron sobre el rubio, para apresarle en un gran abrazo grupal, felices y aliviados por verle sano y salvo. Sólo cierto pelirrojo de ojos turquesas faltaba en esa bella escena, y aunque la ausencia de Nathaniel no pasó desaparecida por el rubio, no le importaba. Pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar el detalle de que realmente le importase a tanta gente.

* * *

Dicho cierto pelirrojo de ojos turquesa se pasó las horas peinando casi todo París, buscando al héroe felino, pero no encontró ni un sólo indicio de él. Fire Fox suspiró, suponía que encontrarse con Chat de nuevo sería demasiado bonito para ser verdad...

 _¡Siento su presencia!_ —exclamó Buurn en su mente.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

 _Bueno, tan sólo siento la presencia de su kwami, lo que significa que está destransformado, puede que no le reconozcas, pero está cerca de aquí._

— ¡Dime dónde!

El pequeño zorro guió a su portador hasta la mismísima mansión Agreste. Fire Fox aterrizó en uno de los ventanales del lugar, uno que estaba a oscuras y que daba a la habitación de Adrien.

 _Siento la presencia del kwami de Chat Noir dentro de esa habitación._

Fire Fox estaba sorprendido de que la versión civil de Chat Noir se encontrase en la mansión Agreste. ¿Viviria ahí? ¿Seria algún familiar de su compañero de clase? Eso le daría un poco de sentido a sus palabras. Sólo un poco. Las recordó.

"Adrien Agreste es, fue y siempre será mi cárcel"

Nathaniel era un viciado a resolver enigmas, pero este le parecía especialmente difícil, no lograba comprender que podía significar. Trató de verlo desde el sentido literal, pero le era imposible imaginar a un trozo de pan como lo era Adrien, siendo tan malvado con alguien.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que lo más pobrable era que su gato pertenecía a la familia Agreste... Eso y que estaba justo en el ventanal de la que podría ser su habitación. De madrugada. A oscuras. El corazón se le fue a la garganta.

"He ido muy lejos" —pensó— "Se supone que su identidad es secreta y yo ya sé donde vive"

Y si resultaba que Chat Noir era realmente un Agreste, entonces...

"No soy suficiente para él"

La timidez de Nathaniel se instaló en su alter ego. Las piernas de Fire Fox flaquearon. Por poco se cae por la ventana, pero el buen equilibrio que le daba ser un súper héroe le salvó.

— Creo que deberíamos marcharnos, es tarde, él seguramente ya estará dormido y...

 _Nath..._

— ¿Sí?

 _Olvidas que mientras estas transformado puedo escuchar tus pensamientos._

Mierda.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

¡Todavia más mierda!

Fire Fox se quedó helado, hecho un palo, mientras veía como se encendió la luz dentro de la estancia y la figura de una persona se dirigía a la ventana para abrirla.

 _¡Salta!_

—gritó Buurn en su mente.

En cuanto Adrien abrió la gran ventana, la nieve del suelo se encontraba derritiéndose, debido al héroe zorro, escondido en la oscuridad.

El rubio estaba confuso, mirando a un lado y a otro. Estaba totalmente seguro de que había escuchado a alguien y había visto una sombra proyectarse en el cristal.

Una sombra con orejas y cola de zorro.

El corazón de Adrien latía a mil por hora, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, buscando a Fire Fox, a cada segundo que pasaba estaba más seguro de que se lo había imaginado, pero todavía no desistía, mas que nada porque el varandal estaba desprovisto de nieve y se sentía cálido bajo el tacto, por lo que el héroe del Miraculous del fuego tuvo que estar ahí si o si.

 _Destransformate._

"¡¿Estas loco?! —gritó Fire Fox en su mente— Adrien me vería, ¡y cómo le explicó mi presencia aquí sin parecer un vulgar ladrón!"

 _Confía en mi, Nath, destransformate._

"... Está bien"

— Buurn: apaga el fuego —susurró.

Y un brillo naranja hizo acto de presencia por todo el patio trasero de la mansión. Un brillo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para Adrien.

— ¡Fire Fox! —exclamó mirando hacía abajo, aunque estaba oscuro y seguía sin poder ver a nadie.

Abajo, en suelo, sin embargo no era Nathaniel Kuzberg quien se encontraba envuelto en la negrura de la noche. Si no un Fire Fox finamente vestido con un esmoquin naranja, a juego con sus orejas y cola, el escudo había desaparecido, sus ojos turquesa rasgados de zorro se veían más profundos tras su antifaz y su cabello pelirrojo estaba más largo y recogido en una coleta baja. En otras palabras, el astuto héroe nunca se vio más arrebatador. Era exactamente igual que el muñeco que Marinette había cosido.

"¿Qué me has hecho, Buurn?" —preguntó el chico, inspeccionandose.

 _Ponerte guapo. Anda, ya ve con el chico que te está esperando ahí arriba._

"Pero... ese es Adrien, no Chat"

Dentro de su mente, Buurn rió.

 _Muchas veces, lo más difícil de encontrar es justo lo que tenemos delante de las narices._

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

 _Sólo ve con Adrien, me lo agradecerás._

El chico se dio cuenta de que su escudo se encontraba justo delante de él, esperando a ser montado. Suspiró. Él quería estar con su compañero de batallas, no con su compañero de clase, pero ya que estaba ahí veía que no le quedaba de otra.

— Supongo que se fue... —Adrien sonaba decepcionado, mientras se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cama y de nuevo tratar de dormir.

— Esto... hola.

El rubio dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el héroe vestido de naranja, sentado en el barandal de la ventana. Quedó boquiabierto de como se veía su _querida Demoiselle._ Se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior, de ser Chat Noir ahora mismo estaría tratando de comérselo a besos. Pero Adrien no se portaba así de pervertido.

— ¡Fire Fox, en mi casa! —exclamó maravillado y fingiendo estar sorprendido— ¿A qué debo este honor y... ese traje?

— Bueno, está noche desapareciste y quería saber si ya te encontrabas bien y, bueno, pensé que sería una descortesía aparecer en la mansión Agreste sin ir bien arreglado —dijo un poco sonrojado.

Estaba seguro de que si en esos momentos llevase el traje de siempre, estaría mucho menos nervioso.

Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa corta.

— Oh, bueno, no hacía falta. Gracias por la preocupación, pero ya estoy mucho mejor.

Perfecto.

— Me alegra saber eso, entonces mejor me voy, ya es tarde.

Sin embargo, Adrien apresó al héroe zorro de un brazo.

— ¡No, espera!

Fire le vio interrogante, Adrien vio avergonzado al suelo.

— La verdad es que hoy he vivido muchas emociones fuertes y me es difícil dormir. ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta que me quede dormido?

Vaya, al parecer ser un súper héroe hacia que las personas te dieran un voto de confianza increíble. O eso o Adrien era muy inocente. Menos mal que él no tenía malas intenciones. Él tenía a otro rubio de ojos verdes en su mente y corazón. Y no sabía porque se sentía como un vulgar infiel al estar ahí con Adrien en vez de con Chat.

— Por supuesto —pero no tuvo valor para negarse.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —despues de media hora de silencio por parte de ambos sentados en el sofá de la habitación, Adrien habló, medio somnoliento por fin.

Uno cómodo a decir verdad. Aunque Fire Fox se lo pasó preguntando en su mente todo el tiempo "¿qué carajo hago aquí?" deseando que su kwami le contestase, pero el maldito no le dio respuesta alguna. El héroe zorro estaba convencido de que Buurn le había engañado pero bien con eso de que el kwami de Chat Noir se encontraba en el lugar.

Al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Como gustes.

— Chat Noir está enamorado de ti —dijo como si nada.

El héroe se sonrojó lo suficiente como para batir un récord. Miró al modelo exigiendo una explicación.

— ¿Q-qué?

Adrien bostezo y parpadeó varias veces del sueño, antes de contestar.

— Él me lo dijo, somos muy íntimos, ¿sabes? —¡y tan íntimos!— Está muy ilusionado contigo. Pero, shhh, se supone que yo no te dije nada, ¿ok?

Y en ese momento, el rubio ya no pudo más y se quedó dormido.

— E-espera, Adrien. ¿Cómo qué ilusionado conmigo? —comenzó a zarandearlo, pero el rubio sólo alcanzó a susurrar "pues que le gustas mucho, no hay más" y después ya estaba profundamente dormido, como si después de soltar esa bomba ya estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dormir a pierna suelta.

— Mierda, Adrien, debí decirle algo cuando se tomó esa botella entera de sidra él sólo, ahora me será imposible despertarlo —se quejó a si mismo, mientras tomó a un dormido (y tal vez un poco borracho) Adrien y lo arropó en su cama y salió hacía la suya propia.

Un sólo pensamiento rondaba su mente.

"¿Chat Noir me ama?"


End file.
